


Trouble...?

by Tina_Tales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sibling Bonding, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Tales/pseuds/Tina_Tales
Summary: Jin and Asuka are a pair of twins who had to transfer to Karasuno due to personal reasons. The funny part? They did so in the middle of the year.Karasuno has only started recovering from their loss against Seijoh, they can't afford to mess up anymore.Read to find out how these two stories merge and find solace in each other.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/ Original Male Characters, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this ... its my first attempt...for some reason I have decided to write this.. quarantine is messing with my brain.

I’ve been reading a lot of Haikyuu x male oc and Haikyuu x female oc… so I wanted to try my hand at it. I hope that you guys would enjoy this fic of mine. It’s been over four months of Quarantine and I have finally decided to be productive. I am going to make it a pair of twins though. So I get to write both male and female OC.

Name: Asuka(tomorrow) Kazama (wind, to dance /, is true) {so basically it means tomorrow the wind will dance or tomorrow the wind will speak the truth? Pick whatever you want}

DOB: 31st December

Height: 162 cm

Position: VBC manager, strategist

Appearance: Asuka has black waist-length hair that is often in a ponytail. She has sharp green eyes, along with a curvy figure, even though she is petite. She is tanned.

Personality: she is on the quiet side but has a pretty sarcastic sense of humour, which her brother has often been a victim of. She comes off as a fragile person but is loud and pretty random with people. She attended Shiratorizawa with her brother in junior high and they argued so much that people ignored them when they did so. When she thinks she is alone she tends to have her karaoke sessions and her brother uses them has blackmail material. She is also a demon dressed as an angel. She mostly has a good temper and rarely gets angry but when it comes to her twin she has a surprisingly short temper. 

Fun fact: Asuka is often viewed to be the nicer twin at first glance but people who have the known them for long know for a fact that she is indeed not to be underestimated.

Name: Jin(tender) Kazama(same as above)

DOB: 1st January

Height: 194 cm

Position: opposite hitter, WS

Appearance: Jin has incredibly messy black hair and the same sharp green eyes as his sister. He has a tall lanky figure but is basically the male version of his sister when it comes to appearance. He too has tanned skin.

Personality: He is a pretty loud and cheerful guy who never misses taking a dig at his sister. He often gets weird looks for bullying his sister but the onlookers don’t know the bullying goes both ways. he comes off as an intimidating guy but is a sweetheart until you piss him off. He teases Asuka a lot for her height and makes fun of her a lot but does not like it when someone else does it. He may not act like it but he is really protective of his sister.

Fun Fact: He is really worried because both his name and family name are female. He is not overly fond of it.

* Both the brother and sister transfer from Shiratorizawa in the beginning of the second season for reasons that shall be explained later on.


	2. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ...?

“Get up Ka-chan!!!”

“Go away Jin!!”

“GET UP!”

Asuka woke up glaring at her twin brother and she sighed not wanting to plan his demise first thing in the morning. She huffed as she got up from the bed and to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

The pair of them were starting a new school today, they attended Shiratorizawa Academy during the first term, they transferred due to Asuka’s health condition. Sure she felt guilty making her brother transfer with her but he was the one who wanted to transfer with her, they had this huge fight about changing schools. Jin was a talented volleyball player and Shiratorizawa would fuel his talents, he had to throw it out of the window for her.

Jin commented that irrespective of which school he would attend they are facing against the same opponents, Asuka had smacked him telling that volleyball is a team sport. 

Jin was responsible for breakfast this morning, that meant tomorrow was her turn. She felt disheartened at the thought of it. She wore her new uniform along with black thigh high socks, tying her hair up in a ponytail she left their shared room and to the kitchen. Jin was already dressed up in his uniform and had an apron on, she snorted at the view.

“You know I am making breakfast, I wouldn’t tease the cook”

Asuka pouted “Really? Nee-san's apron….really?”

Jin shrugged “eat .. you don’t wanna be late on our first day”.

Asuka rolled her eyes ”You had to make that joke”

“Bleh”

The pair of them finished our breakfast. Asuka wouldn't tell him but Jin sure does have good skills when it comes to cooking. Getting up early has never been her forte and Jin knew that, but Asuka also knew that he is a sadistic piece of crap. they were walking to Karasuno which was only a ten-minute walk from their grandparents home. The house had been shut for the last ten years ever their Ji-san passed away. The twins were always in boarding school but because of the sister’s health but they had to move out. 

Damn, Asuka felt really guilty. It bugged her, sure it did. But they haven’t exactly had a proper moment to talk about it. It was all so fast. her health was only a cover on why she had wanted to change schools, the real reason…? Let’s talk about that sometime later. She wasn’t all too excited to relive that.

Karasuno was about a ten-minute walk from home and neither of them liked being late. Walking to school, Asuka was on her phone, not necessarily doing anything just because making conversation is all too tiring.

“Hey, Ka-chan?”

“Hmmm”

“Do you think they’ll take me into the volley club?”

Asuka momentarily froze and watched as her brother walked ahead lost in thoughts. She hadn’t known that he was worried about this fact. Maybe this was the reason Jin had been uncharacteristically quiet the past few days.

“And why do you think they won’t take you?”

Jin shrugged “Maybe because I saw their match against Seijoh and they already had a pretty established team and I don’t wanna break that dynamic?”

Asuka sighed “you do have a point there and not to say you may not meet their standards”

“Ka-chan!!”

“So you may not even get in and you’d have to wait for our second year to make it”

“You know...” Jin pouted “you don’t have to exactly rub it in my face you know”

Asuka groaned “And then you’d be whining to me for the entirety of the year on how much you miss playing volleyball and I’d get so sick of you and would end up wanting to kill myself”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are too harsh?”

“People have mentioned it in the passing”

“Either way” Asuka smiled at the younger twin “It would be the best for both of us, especially my mental health that you get accepted”. Jin blinked once, then twice “so I may get accepted?”

“You will!!” she smacked his back gleefully “The universe only gives stuff to those who believe”

“Really Ka-chan? The secret?”

“Shut up! I was trying to make you feel better”

“You didn’t even frame the sentence right!!”

“Hush vermin!”

Tsukishima watched as the new girl introduced herself to the class. He didn’t bother paying attention just cause. 

“Kazama-chan please go sit behind Tsukishima-kun would you?” the sensei instructed, she then turned to Tsukishima “Tsukishima, please raise your hand”.

Tsukishima raised a lazy hand and did not bother to do anything more. He knew she was just a factor that barely mattered to him.

Oh, how wrong he was.

To say that Yachi was terrified of the new kid would be understating the fact. She had only gone to see the volleyball club the other day and was already terrified of tall people. This guy here seemed bigger than all of them. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Jin Kazama and I am a transferee from Shiratorizawa”

The sensei smiled at him and allowed the class to ask him a couple of questions.

“Kazama-kun, why did you transfer?”

The boy under questioning pouted, Yachi suddenly had an urge to pinch his cheeks “That’s a pretty personal question for now, don’t you think?”.

The girl who had asked him blushed and apologized. He gave her a brush of hand to indicate he wasn’t insulted or anything. 

“Ne Kazma-kun, do you have a girlfriend?”

Jin blushed, shaking his head “Nah, I don’t… never had the time”

“Do you play anything?”

At this question, Yachi saw that the boy’s face visibly brightened. He nodded earnestly “I do!! I play volleyball”

Yachi soul left her body. If she were to join the volleyball club, it wouldn’t be just Kiyoko-san’s fans who would kill her, it would the new boy’s too. She could see the looks the girls in her class was giving him. Yachi was digging her own grave.

As the day ended, Jin felt more and more of his nerves showing up. He was never a patient child, to begin with. That has always been his sister’s forte, she knew exactly what would be the outcome of the current play, she would always warn them against getting impatient because she believed that every play was connected.

Jin was scared, people were never really found of powerhouses and thought its players were too good to be true.

He didn’t really like that.

They worked as hard as the rest, maybe even harder. Afterfall the path to the top was often a lonely one. Jin badly wanted to join the team.

He loved his old team at Shiratorizawa, but when push came to shove, he had to leave, because, at the end of the day, the school didn’t do anything to punish the guilty. And he never wanted to see his sister like that again.

He waited to Asuka outside her class. He watched what was going on inside. He sighed, she should seriously learn to sleep early.

Asuka felt a notebook hit her head. She opened her eyes to see the tall blonde who sat in front of her smirking at her “Does the new student think that she is much above the rest of us here..huh?” 

Asuka looked at him sleepily, and then looked at the clock “the day is over?” 

The blonde scoffed “what are you, an airhead?”

“You are not very nice, are you?” Asuka asked back, she has never met anyone as abrasive as the one in front of her.

The boy smirked standing up to his full height “you are welcome, newbie”. 

He left the class along with another boy who gave her an apologetic look, looks like the blonde’s friend was used to him doing such things.

Asuka saw her brother glaring at her for not being ready. She quickly packed her bags, so not to agitate him anymore. After all, they had to meet up with the Volleyball Club Adviser.

Takeda sensei had never seen a set of siblings so similar yet so different.

“Good evening sensei, I am Asuka Kazama and this is my twin Jin” the girl introduced the pair of them.

“We would like to join the volleyball club”


	3. The Volleyball Club

It had been a couple of days since the team had lost to Seijoh. The loss is very fresh and extremely painful in all their minds.

Hinata has also been withdrawn over the last few days as if he is trying to figure out something, figure out how he can improve. Hinata can’t come into terms with the loss, not yet anyway, he genuinely believes that he is the reason they lost, only if he would have been better.

The higher he wanted to go, the taller the wall gets and blocks his view from the top.

Saying that Sugawara was disappointed would be a huge understatement, he thought they would win, no he believed that they would win. This was an immensely powerful team, Karasuno had not seen a team this good in a long while but it wasn’t adequate……

It just wasn’t…….

Sugawara watched as Coach Ukai came in and instructed them to quickly finish with their warm-ups. He was too not exactly in a mood to be optimistic, he was worried… the regular players were blaming themselves, he knew that… he himself was a part of that just last year’s tournament against Date Kou.

The members were doing their stuff when the door opened and Suga watched as Kiyoko and Takeda sensei walked in, the pair of them looked elevated? he was sceptical… very suspicious...

“Good evening everyone!” Takeda sensei greeted, Kiyoko also seemed to have a small smile on her face.

Daichi also looked at Suga, both of them sharing a look… mildly worried about what the teacher was going to announce. 

“I know that the lot of you have been particularly disappointed at the inter-high” Takeda sensei started, the lot of them sweat dropping, sometimes their advisor indeed lacked a filter ”we recently had a pair of transfer students into the first year and both of them want to join the team”.

“Um …. Ok sensei, who are you talking about? and we would always appreciate more members” Daichi questioned genuinely interested on who would want to join their school at this time of the year plus they wanted to join the VBC.

Takeda sensei smiled wildly “Kazama-kun, Kazama-chan, both of you can come in now”

The team watched in shock as a guy possibly taller than Tsuskishima and a girl as small as Hinata walk in. The guy was in his sports uniform and he seemed visibly nervous, the girl, on the other hand, wore a friendly expression. The pair of them bowed, the girl speaking first

“Thank you for having us”

“Yeah...yeah...thanks”

Suga smiled, the boy was apprehensive, he would be. After all, he had changed schools and had to join a whole new team

“Another girl manager!” Tanaka cried looking at Nishinoya.

“Ryu!!”

For some reason the atmosphere in the gym was light. The girl seemed to giggle to herself, not mention the guy gave a small smile of his own.

The girl gave a bright smile “Hello, my name is Asuka Kazama and I’m in class 1-4 and I would like to apply for the position of manager”. The second-year simps were visibly gloating the fact that they could possibly have three managers.

The boy, on the other hand, gave a hesitant smile “I am Jin Kazama, class 1-5 and I’m a volleyball player”.

Tanaka started to size up to the new kid “huh!... do we have hustler”

“No!” the boy cried.

Daichi and Suga sweatdropped, they could very well have another Asahi.

“Tanaka, stop terrifying the poor boy” Suga scolded “you are making yourself look stupid”. Suga then turned to Jin and asked softly “What position do you play?”

“Wing-spiker, senpai!”

Ukai blinked genuinely surprised, with the new kid’s height, he should have been a middle blocker. 

Kageyama looked deep in thought, the boy seemed very familiar, he just couldn’t put a finger of where he had seen him before. Even the girl, he knew he had to know them, he just had to.

“Kazama-kun, lets test you shall we?” Coach Ukai asked, patting the boy on the back, trying to ease his nerves, the boy smiled sheepishly “Jin, sir” he then pointed at his sister “we are both Kazama sir it could get confusing”. Coach Ukai looked at the sister, who agreed with her brother, nodding her head “Asuka, sir”

The coach smiled to himself, the pair of siblings knew they weren’t part of the club, they would have to earn the right to call him coach.

The coach turned to the third-year manager “Shimizu, teach Asuka-chan the ropes”. The girl’s eyes brightened at the prospect.

“So Jin, you will be showing your serves, your spikes and finally followed by your receives, is that clear?” Ukai listed, Jin nodded.

“Sawamura, NIshinoya, Azumane. The three of you are on the receives when the kid serves” the trio nodded, not exactly knowing what to accept.

“How many serves, Sir?” Jin asked, his aura shifting completely. He was no longer the apprehensive kid who came for trying out. He was now focussed.

“3”

Ukai knew that Nishinoya or even Daichi would really quickly get used to the kid’s serves if he ended up having a powerful serve, it was still a big if. Either way, he was confident of their receivers to pick it up.

Kageyama still couldn’t figure out where he had seen the male before. 

Jin held the ball given to him, walking a couple of steps away from the white line he took his place. Ukai blew the whistle. The receivers were ready, they didn’t know what to expect. It could be even just a normal serve, but they weren’t gonna slack.

Taking a deep breath you can do this, he reassured himself.

The onlookers watched in awe.

The boy gave an astonishingly powerful jump serve, the ball flew with unimaginable force, curving dangerously close to the antenna and slammed itself next to Daichi.

“What the hell was that?!” Ukai exclaimed.

Jin blinked “um… a jump serve?”

“I mean, how..that-”

“Waaa!” Hinata blurted out “That was so cool, the ball went swoosh and then was like bam!!”

Jin blushed “at my old school, we had to do 100 serves for discipline sometimes”

“You!” Kageyama exclaimed, he just realised why the new kid looked familiar. Kageyama pointed at Jin, who blinked in puzzlement. “You are the jaguar” and he pointed at Asuka “And you are the eagle tactician!”

“Pointing is rude” Asuka mumbled, pouting. Kiyoko had to hold back an urge to squeeze Asuka’s cheeks.

“Jaguar?” Hinata asked confused “What’s that? And...” he observed at Asuka “Why does she have a nickname?” 

Kageyama ignored him continuing “What are you both doing here in Karasuno? Aren’t you supposed to be in Shiratorizawa?”

“You are from, the same school as Japan?!”

Jin looked at Asuka, who looked equally confused. “Do you perhaps mean Ushijima-san?” she asked carefully, Hinata nodded earnestly.

“Then, what are you both doing here?” Daichi asked softly. The twins seemed to be visibly uneasy with the inquiry. The pair of them appeared to be the kind who wore their expressions on their sleeves.

“You dont have to say” Suga smiled softly, he looked at Asuka “But I dont understand what you can do though?”

“She makes the best strategies!!” Kageyama exclaimed.

“I can speak for myself, thank you very much” Asuka grumbled. Kiyoko liked the girl already, this girl would make a good pair with Yachi.

Yamaguchi who was standing near Asuka sighed, they could very well have someone like Tsukishima. But she seemed nicer?

“My old coach at Kitagawa Daichii told us that, along with having a strong line up” Kageyama continued excitedly “Shiratorizawa Junior High, also had this manager who was a really good strategist, who was one of the reasons why the Junior High came in the nation’s top three for the last three years!!”

“Why does he sound like a stalker?” Asuka was truly surprised, she wasn’t a notable member of the team most of the time.

“The king seems to be falling in love”

“Shut up Tsukishima!”

Jin too was genuinely surprised, it wasn’t that Ka-chan is not noticed, but her efforts were often neglected because she wasn’t a player.

Jin already liked the team.

hey guys, sorry for the late update, this took like forever to type. do tell me what all interactions you'd like to see in the future. and what you are expecting from this fic. pls do give me reviews. 

thanks a lot for reading this.


	4. Spikesand Crows

The coming days, the boys practised hard. Jin was fairing great with Suga’s tosses and his accuracy was wonderful, his movements on the court were very well established, he moved so easily, there were absolutely no unwanted drifts from his side, his receives were also of the top-notch but it was evident that he was an attacker instead of a defender.

Jin seemed to favour Suga’s tosses, he always practised with Suga. Kageyama badly wanted the new boy to spike for him. 

“Kazama-kun” Kageyama approached Jin, who was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall tired. Jin looked up patting the seat next to him. Kageyama took the invitation and made himself comfortable next to the teammate. “Um...” Kageyama could not find the right words.

“You wanted to know why I have been avoiding you… more or less haven’t asked for your tosses particularly?” Jin stated. Kageyama froze, not being able to meet the new guy’s eyes. He was scared, would Kazama-kun think of him has the tyrannical king too? Jin sighed “Ka-chan told me this would happen”

“Kazama-kun i…..”

“Jin” the boy affirmed, he continued more softly “Call me Jin, there are two Kazamas in the club” Jin smiled at Kageyama encouraging him to continue.

Kageyama took a deep breath “Jin-kun, I have seen you play and I have also played against you too. I have changed. Why is that-”

“I am going to stop you right there Kageyama-kun” Jin cut the boy off “It’s not that your tosses are bad, its the opposite” Jin finished the softly.

“Huh?”

“What he means is that he is too much of a chicken to hit your tosses” Asuka came out of nowhere and commented. The pair of them looked up at the girl standing over their resting figure. “Ka-chan... You didn’t have to frame the sentence as that” Jin complained “and I am not afraid of hitting his tosses”

“You told me last night that you are scared to Kageyama’s tosses because if you miss them you’d look bad” Asuka deadpanned.

“Ka-chan! Stop making me look bad”

“Bold of you to assume that you looked good at any point”

“Ka-chan… stop bullying me”

Asuka ignored her brother looking down at Kageyama “look, Kageyama-kun, this guy here” she pointed at her twin “is a complete wimp, you’ve gotta push him around to get things done” Asuka sighed “I know your history, so dont worry… I also know people change over time and that thing changed you” and she met his eyes, smiling softly “its not exactly a bad thing to be demanding ya know”

Kageyama stared down, it was the first time somebody had ever told him that it was fine to be demanding. He didn’t know why he felt moved but he was.

Daichi watched as the first years interacted. He had been pondering over it for the last couple of days, ever since the new kid had joined. Daichi held no spite over Jin. the boy was very good, really good and Daichi was the team captain and has team captain he had to act selflessly and do what is best for Karasuno as a whole… he had to make decisions that would only push the team forward.

But there was this annoying voice in his head, a small part of him wanted to play. Just one more time.

Is this how Suga felt? Daichi imagined the unimaginable talent climbing unto his back trying to strangle him. He knew he would be the one to be ousted, Tanaka was too strong of an attacker to be left out of the starting line up, and the second-year’s reflexes were needed, not to mention Tanaka was someone with a strong mental toughness that was demanded of players.

Daichi had made his decision, he had a certain inspiration to do so. He would let Jin take it, he would nevertheless force it. He smiled, teams undervaluing them had the thing coming for them, Karasuno was going to fly, Karasuno was going to fly high.

Daichi beamed at his team. “You seem to be dreaming about something Daichi-san?” Suga teased looking at his captain, the look amusing Suga to some extend. Daichi shrugged “look how far we have come. Plus we have an anther monster in the team, that makes a total of four” Daichi grinned “maybe its time for me to step out of the court”

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed “you can’t just decide that you are the captain and a third-year plus you gave everything you had for this team” 

“And you didn’t Suga?” Daichi argued back “how is this any different from you”

“Daichi...”

“Either way, we both are co-captains and we want what’s best for our team”

Suga knew Daichi’s argument was valid. But still….Suga sighed “you are right but” Suga looked at Asahi apologizing to Nishinoya “do you really think that goatee could pass for a court captain”

Daichi looked at Asahi, so did Suga. The pair of them sighed, why couldn’t he be an ace heart too?

“Say, Daichi,” Suga asked “you seem to be awfully positive that a team can play well even without the captain”

“Have you heard about Inarizaki?”

“Nation’s number 2 school?”

Daichi nodded “Their captain does not play, he only plays when they are in a loop or something” Daichi met Suga’s eyes “he gives them the support they need and the team is number 2, isn’t that cool?”

“Are you aiming to be cooler now?”

“Suga… do you wanna run extra laps now?”

Suga nodded his head “no, no.. just ...” Suga beamed at Daichi “are you sure that’s what you want captain?”

“Let’s fly high”

Asuka pondered whether she should talk to the coach or not. She wanted to because she just has to fulfil her position as the club's manager but… she still was new here and she did not want to impose. She sighed.

“Kazama-chan, are you alright?” a voice broke her out of her inner monologue. Asuka looked up to see a concerned Yamaguchi observing her. “I am fine Yamaguchi-kun, just thinking about stuff I suppose?”. Asuka watched as Yamaguchi’s face fell, he probably wanted to help her, he plausibly did not even know that he was making such a face and they say she wore her expression on her sleeve. Asuka had always been good at reading people...it was what made her so dangerous.

She sighed, debating fora second whether she should continue but she could always use a friend. She continued “I don't know whether I should give my input or wait for until everyone is comfortable with me….. I kinda don't know what to do”

Yamaguchi glanced down at the smaller girl “Maybe you should try asking one of the club members before showing to the coach, so you know that they would appreciate it or not”. Yamaguchi froze, had he crossed the line? “I mean… Kazama-chan, you are free to do whatever you want, I just said it because you seemed distressed, I think that you should- I mean I dont think...like I’m not forcing you or anything, you definitely have the freedom to do that….-”

Asuka laughed. Yamaguchi froze again. Why was she laughing? Did he really insult her? Has he messed up? Why could Tsukishima be here when he needed it.

“Calm down Yamaguchi-kun,” Asuka stated “Also call me Asuka, I dont want to be acknowledged has that wimp over there” she pointed at her twin chatting with Hinata. “And I think that a wonderful idea” Asuka smiled at Yamaguchi “so why don’t you hear me out?” 

“Huh?!”

“Yamaguchi-kun, please hear my input”

“Are you sure Kaz-” he met Asuka’s glare “I mean… are you sure Asuka-chan, you could ask any of the senpais, I am pretty sure they could help you out much better than I can-”

“Yamaguchi-kun you are rambling again”

“Sorry”

Asuka smiled softly at the boy “I want you to listen”

“Coach, can we talk?” Daichi requested Ukai who was watching Kageyame and Jin talking, supposedly about what sort of tosses the former favoured. Ukai Keishin was in a dilemma himself on the fact where Jin stood in the team. Jin was in a way like Kageyama, his skills too strong to be benched, on the other hand, Daichi was the team captain, the pillar of support but… argh...Ukai wanted to rip his hair out.

“Yes, Sawamura”

“I want you to give Jin the starting position”

“Huh?”

Ukai looked at the third-year captain, did he hear right? Or did the teenager… Daichi seemed to have felt Ukai’s shock, he continued “Jin is the final piece we needed and us third years want nothing more than to win and if having him on the court gives us the advantage I will willingly step down from my starting position” Daichi beamed “I dont need to be on the court to give the support a captain gives and I will replace him if something happens to him”

Ukai listened, half in shock and the other half in shock. Kids these days had their priorities sorted out and he couldn’t be any more proud to coach this team

“Coach Ukai” Asuka approached the coach has the boys were busy playing a match. She had talked to Yamaguchi, also in a moment of confidence to both Kiyoko and Yachi, all of the three told her to go ahead and share her discoveries with the coach.

“Ne, Asuka”

Asuka took a deep breath “I used to do this for the old team back in Shiratorizawa”, she then handed the coach her notebook full of notes. Each page dedicated to each one of the members, even their volleyball experience was noted on the page. Ukai felt surprised at the amount of information the girl had collected in the past few days, honestly, he was kinda scared, he could see why someone like her would be dangerous on court. He wanted to know more

“So what are your opinions kid?”

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“You dont think I’m imposing?”

Ukai was taken aback for a second. So this is why she was all jittery was the last two days “Look Asuka” Ukai began “I only started coaching a couple of months ago and I will take any help I get” he smiled at her “after all I want is for Karasuno to fly again”

Asuka nodded, taking a deep breath.

“First we have to fix that so-called freak quick”

“Go on”

“Kageyama- kun goes for that freak quick every time the receive is off”

Ukai blinked. Now that the girl had mentioned it. It was true, Kageyama often went for the freak quick every time the receive was off.

“We need to give him more option on-court plus there needs to be a backup setter on the court at all times, just in case Kageyam ends up getting one touch… the ideal position for this goes to the libero’s toss..this would be much useful and would also make us more confident about our plays”

Ukai took in the information. She made a point with all of them.

“We are going to Tokyo for camp soon right?”

Ukai nodded “Takeda-sensei is printing the forms right now”

“Good, this way we can be the crows we are meant to be”

“Crows, we are meant to be?”

“Yeah, like how crows are omnivorous creatures we should learn from the Tokyo teams, we should use their strengths against them. Crows pick the skin of their prey, we should do that with teams”

Ukai grinned, she made a hell of a good point.

Takeda sensei was in an even greater dilemma. The kids had to pass their exams and without that, they would not be able to go to Tokyo. He hoped that would be motivation enough.

They can do it if they try.


	5. Get Comfortable

Asuka yawned as she walked down the street with her brother, with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking just ahead of them.

“Ya know I thought how invested Kageyama is and that persona of his, I thought he’d be … like good at studies and stuff” Asuka wondered out loud.

“Well it looks like the king only has volleyball for a brain”

Yamaguchi smiled “In Hinata’s case… I am not really surprised”

Jin sighed. Yamaguchi was the nicer one among them even a sweetheart but not necessarily any less mean after all the guy was childhood friends with Tsukishima. Jin held high respect for the guy, given the fact that he has to deal with both Tsukishima and his sister in class.

“Yamaguchi-kun… I have great respect for ya”

Yamaguchi blinked, slightly understanding why. Tsukki and Asuka seemed to get along at the same time they don't. it was complicated.

Asuka sat behind Tsukishima in class. She relished having that seat a lot. The guy was unnaturally tall, had broad shoulders, other girls found it stunning but Asuka was delighted to get a screen in class to nod off without any interruption. She loved it and the plus factor was that her brother wasn’t even in her class. Life couldn’t get any better.

Tsukishima in the beginning positively found the girl kind of a bother, but then he ended up enjoying it. She had a sharp tongue, he was even sharper. He almost felt sorry for Yamaguchi. Almost. 

“Ya, Tsukki… how do ya solve this?”

“Can you not call me Tsukki?”

“Okay, Yamaguchi-kun calls ya that doesn’t he?”

Tsukishima frowned, she sure had a way to annoy him. He looked at her, she seemed to be in deep thought.

“Alright then, I'll call ya Kei-chan then!” she exclaimed.

“Do not call me that, don't you have any sort of polite bone in you” Tsukishima scowled “you are worse than the simpleton idiots”

Asuka grinned, Tsukishima froze. Crap, now she knew this annoyed him. The wasn’t going to stop.

“Kei-kun, ya gotta earn respect”

Tsukishima ignored her for the rest of the day, he was kinda annoyed. Before practice later that day Asuka actually apologised. 

“I’m sorry Tsukishima-kun, it’s just that ...” Asuka sighed “it is part of my Kansai heritage… I am sorry if I insulted you in any way” she bowed and left before he could say anything to add. Even her dialect was proper, unlike the terms he’d been unconsciously used to hearing.

Tsukishima did not know much about Kansai people, so later during practice, he resorted to asking Jin about what she meant. He did not mention why...lest the brother gets mad at him. Surprisingly Jin actually cracked up.

“Let me guess, she called ya by your first name?”

Jin could see Tsukishima’s expression, he had the answer he expected.

Jin sighed “our father was of Kansai heritage and there ya call people ya comfortable with via their first names” Jin looked at his sister who was writing stuff “I don’t necessarily follow it but Ka-chan does though, she seems to be comfortable around ya” Jin looked at Tsukishima “I don’t necessarily blame ya, but” Jin shrugged not completing the sentence.

Tsukishima was silent, he noticed the way Jin talked about their father in the past tense, he did not comment on that.

Great, now he felt guilty.

Asuka was picking up the balls and followed to put the balls in the cart, Tsukishima walked past her placing the balls in the cart standing next to her.

“I don't mind you calling me Kei”

“TSUKISHIMAAAAAAA-”

The quartet turned around to see the freak duo.

“-san”

“What do you both want?” Tsukishima asked Asuka thought he couldn’t sound anymore disinterested. “Oh, hey guys” Jin greeted, “I thought Daichi-san was still talking ya”

“He was” Hinata confirmed, “all four of you are in the advanced classes right, so could you lot help us out?”

“No”

The twins looked at Tsukishima in awe, wow he was blunt as hell. Reminded them of someone. Tsukishima lacked heart though.

Hinata scowled “Please”. 

The shorter boy looked in pain as he begged.

“I don't think it would do any harm in helping them ut a few minutes before and after the club”

Yamaguchi tried to convince him. Jin looked at Yamaguchi in amazement, Jin was scared of Tsukishima and he was not shy to admit that. Yamaguchi is so cool.

“It's too bothersome”

“Come on Kei-chan, don't be so stingy” Asuka teased. Tsukishima glared at the shorter girl, why were they all teaming up against him.

“Ne, Tsukishima-kun it won’t hurt to help out,” Jin said. Tskishima respected the male, he tsked. He looked at the freak duo.

“Hey King, it isn’t fair that chibi chan is asking for both of you”

“.......”

“Huh? I can’t hear you”

“Does he really have to do that?” Jin asked nobody in particular. “well….. It's him” Asuka answered. 

"Fair enough"

“PLEASE HELP US STUDY!!”

Coach Ukai slammed his store open. “Stop making a ruckus for the neighbours!!”

“Why am I the one getting yelled?”

“Hitoka-chan!” Asuka blurted out, standing outside class 5 waiting for the manager-to-be or so Asuka thought. Asuka watched has Hitoka was scared for her second, her anxiety taking the better of her for a second, why was the female here?

Asuka skipped into the class has it was mostly empty and planted right in front of Hitoka’s desk. Jin who sat across Hitoka sighed loudly as he continued packing his bag.

“Ka-chan, not everybody enjoys your presence”

Asuka frowned “Well, people enjoy my presence more than yers, I am better than ya, I am the better twin”

“Yeah right” Jin snorted “And I dont play volley”

“Ya looking for a fight?”

Jin smirked “Ka-chan… bold of you to assume yer can reach my face”

Asuka growled before kneeling him in the sides.

“That hurt!”

“It was meant to”

“Take a joke woman!”

“Umm...” Yachi began “you guys shouldn’t fight in class, we could get into trouble”

The twins looked at each other. The girl had a point.

“Yachi-san, I am genuinely sorry that yer have to be associated with this thing”

“Jin...you...”

“I mean I am visibly the better twin” Jin bragged “If Ka-chan gives you any trouble I’ll fix for ya”

Asuka pouted “Shut up and go” she smiled evilly “Daichi-san will be mad if yer are late”

Jin just realised it. Crap, he was gonna get it.

Nishinoya watched has Jin practised his jump serve. Sometimes it was out of bounds, other times it hit the antennae; when the boy tried curving the ball too much, a lot of time it hit the net and other times it was just plain beautiful. The plus point the boy was really really cute like will turn heads-around-when-he-walks-by cute. 

Nishinoya had no idea that one person could be so attracted to somebody serving.

The boy had really good control most times, over his power he had the precision that could make any receiver cry. Nishinoya loved to practise serve-receive with Jin.

But, there was something missing. Nishinoya knew that but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Has Jin begun to throw the next ball

“Jin!”

Jin looked at Nishinoya who was headed his way “Ne Noya-san, let’s practise together…?”. Nishinoya grinned “Sure, but before that” Nishinoya looked into the taller boy’s eyes “Do you have any sort of trouble when you are practising your serves?”

Jin blinked “huh?” and thought for a second “I do… but how did ya know senpai?”. Nishinoya grinned, dramatically pointing at himself “I am Karasuno’s guardian deity, it’s my job to guide my kouhais”

Jin was honestly touched and impressed. He had never met a libero who actively helped out with serves until the coaches point it out, even back at Shiratorizawa, his senpai only got involved if the coach told him to and then and only then did he provide his opinions. Liberoes often just do their receives and dont usually both helping out the server to improve their serve. Noya-san was amazing. Maybe he could help with Jin’s dilemma.

“I can’t hit the ball while placing my hand right above my head while serving” Jin grimaced “I am not strong enough, or I am too strong”

“What do you mean by that?” Nishinoya asked, curious.

“As ya know, the difference between Oikawa-san serving and Ushijima-san serving?”

“Oikawa is basically the epitome of power and monster control,” Nishinoya thought out loud “Whereas Ushijima is just power. Plain old terrifying power and that ugly southpaw spin of his”

Jin nodded “When Oikawa-san hits the ball during his serve, his hand if often perpendicular to the rest of his body” JIn stretched out his right hand to the right to demonstrate “On the other hand when Ushijima-san serves, his hand is in a straight line with his body… like right above his head” Jin moved the same hand right above his head “or when he tries for little control his torso bends but his hand most of the time remains aligned to his legs… like a straight line”

Nishinoya was intently listening, he did not know there where such differences between the serves. He only paid attention to receiving. This could be helpful in predicting the ball trajectory.

Jin sighed, his mood sinking “I left Shiratorizawa before I could learn from Ushijima-san, the method and I haven’t exactly met anyone who uses the same technique has him, I thought Kageyama-kun would be helpful but his style is similar to Oikawa-san’s”

“Cheer up Jin!” Nishinoya encouraged the boy “Dont worry about it, we will help you to our best abilities” Nishinoya hit the boy on the back “I will make sure you an have that double wielding sword ready by the spring tournament”

“It won’t exactly be a double wielding sword”

“... to many… stuff”

Jin visibly eased up. Some of the tension leaving his shoulders, he bowed down “Thank-you Noya senpai!!”

Damn. the pretty boy called him senpai. Nishinoya felt a blush creeping up his face, he laughed loudly and began roughhousing with the boy hoping no one noticed it.

Little did the pair know that a certain silver-haired setter was watching the whole exchange and smiling to himself. He had seen and heard all. The setter couldn’t wait for more of the dram brought in by the twins. This would an interesting term.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen… well, only gentlemen, esteemed volleyball players. Here we are gathered today to witness the making of history, we are about to witness how long Tsukishima Kei lasts before he commits double homicide of Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio, who will both be missed by us” Jin declared, has Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat in front of Kageyama and Hinata attempting to teach them.

Suga laughed at the announcement “You seem to be comfortable here now”

Jin blushed “... sorry senpai”

“No no” Suga shook his head changing out of his shirt “I am glad you are comfortable here now… you are a really pleasant person to have around Jin”.Jin’s blush deepened, he couldn’t look at the older male, only nodding his head and joining the first years. Why was his senpai teasing him? Didn’t his senpai know how attractive he was and Jin couldn’t help but blush when Suga-san smiled like that? 

Argh… his poor poor heart.

Suga, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea about the inner conflict in the younger boy’s mind. He was just glad that the boy got along with everybody. It was as if he was the final piece they needed.

Asuka and Yachi were changing out of their gym clothes and into their uniforms. Asuka technically did not have to but she didn’t want Yachi to feel alone, since the smaller girl had not officially joined the club so she still had to use the school’s official gym uniform. Asuka was indeed weird that way.

“Hitoka-chan?”

“Hai!”

Asuka deadpanned, Hitoka still had that terrible anxiety was she over-reading things. Asuka really liked Hitoka and wanted the girl to be comfortable around her.

“Am I that scary Hitoka-chan?”

“No!” Yachi tried her best at reassuring “It’s just that you are so pretty and smart and just really nice to me and friendly to everyone that I am scared other people will hate me for it” she girl mumbled at the end, now totally afraid about what Asuka thought of her. To her absolute surprise, the other girl laughed. Yachi couldn’t help but stare at her, Asuka-chan looked really pretty when she laughed. Yachi glanced at her and gave a small smile of her own.

“Hitoka-chan” Asuka laughed “stop worrying so much, ya will give yerself grey hairs!”

“No, I won’t!”

“I really like ya HItoka-chan, you are the best” Asuka gave a really dramatic thumbs up.

“Asuka-chan!”

The twins had parted ways with Kei and Tadashi. They were headed to their humble abode.

“You seem to be enjoying being friends with Hitoka-chan” JIn stated has the pair approached their front gate. Asuka shrugged “She is more fun than someone I know” she teased. ”Very funny Ka-chan, very funny”

“Ya find me hilarious”

“Keep dreaming” JIn retorted fumbling with the keys for a moment.

That’s when the twins heard the gate creek a little, not exactly opening but as a warning that somebody was outside. Asuka in particular froze, Jin turned around.

“Did the Kazama twins actually run away from Shiratorizawa because I scared the baby sister?” the stranger taunted. Asuka’s eyes couldn’t get wider. Jin looked at his sister, crap she was at the verge of a panic attack.

Jin covered his sister, his broad frame easily allowing him to do so. “What the fuck are you doing here Ayato?” Jin growled. Ayato laughed, running his hand through his newly dyed blonde hair, a maniacal laugh adorning his handsome face.

“I wanted to say Hi to your pretty sister, there is no crime in that, is there?” 

“Leave before I break your nose” Jin threatened, Ayato seemed not phased at all by the declaration “Funny, how the so-called sweet boy becomes a monster for his slut of a sister”

Jin was about to pounce on the intruder when he felt a small hand grab the back of his jacket, he had forgotten she was here too. “Stop” Asuka whimpered “It’s not worth it”

Jin was frustrated, how much he wanted to kill Ayato, he had to prioritise his sister. He turned around pulling Asuka along with him, the girl trying to look anywhere but up, most of the time her eyes were sealed shut.

“~Asuka-chan~ I’ll be back soon”

Jin had never seen his sister so terrified.


	6. Old Wounds

Asuka was scared. No, she was terrified. 

She couldn’t breathe properly and the last thing she wanted to have right now is a panic attack, Jin’s already worried enough.

Asuka was scared of many things but she feared Ayato above them all, she feared that the folks at Karasuno would be like Ayato. 

She knew logically that would not be possible but there was that part of her that couldn’t help but wonder. No matter how much her brain told her to stop being so emotional, her heart wouldn’t let her.

She just did.

She wanted reassurance, she wanted words from someone she knew wouldn’t lie to her. Someone who believed that lying only prolonged the suffering.

“Granny told me that the Gods are always watching” the older boy had told her when they were younger and then he told her the same when she ran away for the first time.

Asuka wondered whether God knew this was happening to her, she didn’t think this was fair. She felt she was being punished for no reason. Asuka had often cried when she was younger, why did this happen to her.

Asuka was enveloped in her trusted blanket and tucked in the corner of the bed, leaning against the wall for some sort of reassurance, some sort of safety and warmth.

With quivering hands, she picked up her phone and called her trusted friend and older brother of sorts.

The said man picked up the call after two precise rings.

“...Shin-chan.”

Jin was furious, he had already bruised his knuckles by punching the wall in front of the shower. There was blood dripping from his knuckles and it hurt but seeing Asuka like that hurt more. 

Hurt much much more.

If she hadn’t been there he would have murdered that sorry excuse of a human being and call up Tendo-senpai to hide the body.

This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t. They had to leave everything.

As Jin ended his shower he had made up his mind. He had to do two things. 

One, check up on Asuka and two, call Semi-senpai.

He had made Asuka take the shower first making sure that she wouldn’t do anything stupid, the boy sighed he would have to keep a close eye on her for the next couple of days. 

He quietly peaked into her room on his way out of the shower to his room, their elder brother had told Asuka to take his room, something about growing girls require their privacy. 

Bold of him to assume that there was anything private between the twins. 

They could see each other naked and still not be flustered and just plainly tease the other.

He watched from the door as Ka-chan was on a call with someone, she had a small smile on her face and her eyes were closed. He had a good idea of who it was. Jin walked to the kitchen wondering what to cook, quickly deciding on ramen ‘cause Ka-chan loved Ramen.

Soaking the ramen sticks in boiling water he picked up his phone. He wanted to know what the hell was Ayato doing here.

Last time he checked Eita-senpai told ’em… no, he promised them he’d make sure neither of them saw Ayato again. 

Jin dialled the older male’s number, he was still infuriated.

“Good-evening Semi-senpai”

Semi Eita was just done with his shower and was heading back to the dorm room he shared with Ohira Reon.

Mishima Ayato had suspiciously disappeared in between practice and he did not want to expect the worst. The boy was one of the possible starters but he was a vile human being, that even Coach Washijo couldn’t turn a blind eye towards him. The coach was awfully found of Asuka, he had not been happy when shit went down.

Even the coach wouldn’t let a monster like Ayato on the team.

Semi wasn’t the only one. He was sure that the rest of the time also shared the same thought.

Tendo was by far the most expressive about it, the middle blocker was dangerously cold with Ayato. Even Ushijima had admitted to the second and third years that he rather have Ayato leave and the twins stay. 

The twins were precious to Ushijima, everyone knew that. They grew up together, they were neighbours of a sort. Semi never knew he details. 

Unfortunately, Ayato had privileges.

“Your phone has been ringing for a while now Eita,” Reon said from his bed. Semi momentarily froze when he saw the caller id, this meant bad news.

“Good-evening Semi-senpai”

“Hello Jin”

Semi felt Reon also looked up for a second before the said male went back to his book.

Semi heard shuffling from the other end, before Jin continued “I wanted to know what Ayato was doing here at this time of the night” Jin’s voice was cold, he was very very angry.

“So that is where he went” Semi sighed “He managed to sneak out earlier without any of us noticing, he knows we aren’t overly fond of him”

“I am sorry Eita-senpai” Jin apologized “It’s just that Ka-chan almost relapsed today… I can’t go through that again… neither of us can… the last-last time she almost...”

Semi couldn’t do anything but listen, he remembered the first time. He along with Shirabu were the ones who found her. He couldn’t bear for Jin to go through that again. 

He wouldn’t let Jin go through that again.

“I understand,” Semi reassured the boy. “We will keep a closer eye on Ayato.”

“Thank a lot senpai.”

“Jin,” Semi started, “We miss you both here, a lot.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“We do too senpai,” Jin said, Eita could finally feel the warmth after a long time. “Senpai, give Ka-chan a call would ya?”

“But… what about the threats...will you both be fine… I mean-”

“We are friends, ne senpai?”

Semi smiled, “Yeah, we are”. 

The pair spoke for a couple more minutes before Jin said something about ramen and they ended the call.

Reon looked up from his book, “So, Ayato...huh?” Semi nodded, “Asuka-chan almost relapsed.”

“Crap.”

“Yeah.” Semi agreed “On the bright side Jin-kun wants to get in touch again.”

“Is he sure about that?”

“He sounded like it”

Reon smiled “Tendo’s going to be ecstatic, he has been terribly irritable ever since Asuka left.”

Semi nodded texting the others, he laughed. “Goshiki’s going to be in so much trouble, he always did have a crush on the girl.” Semi paused, wondering “or was it the boy?”.

Reon laughed, “Goshiki wasn’t the only one, Shirabu had it bad for her, remember their first week here, Shirabu couldn’t converse properly just kept on insulting her...”

“Oh yeah!” Semi laughed “he was being too sarcastic and forgot the fact Asuka-chan could be equally salty”

Those two were too damn attractive for their good.

The twins were done with dinner, with Asuka being unusually quiet but she wasn’t as down as she was. 

Shin-chan must have helped her, Jin was glad to have someone like him in their life. Shin-chan as awfully perspective about things.

Much later, Jin was ready for bed and was about to switch off the lights.

“... Jin can we cuddle?”

Jin looked at his door to see his sister, she looked smaller than ever. She did get the short genes out of all their siblings. She was wearing the old hoodie that he had grown out of.

“Sure, if you promise not to kick.”

Asuka snorted, “as if… I should be worried about you farting then.”

Jin sat on the bed dramatically and opened arms, Asuka ignored him and climbed on making herself comfortable near the wall, Jin pouted, muttering how cold she was and switched off the lights.

He felt Asuka curling up to his side then.

“ ‘m sorry Jin,” she mumbled, “you had to leave everything because of me.”

Jin pinched her.

“Ow..!”

“I would do it all over again you idiot.”

Asuka smiled to herself.

The loving moment lasted for less than five minutes.

“Yer better not kick me Ka-chan.”

“.... die Jin.”


	7. Let's Study

Kageyama wasn’t a good student and that wasn’t surprising, given the amount of time put into volleyball. Kageyama didn’t even care about the fact either after all he was a volleyball otaku. He lived for volleyball and honestly, his obsession was starting to scare people to some extent.

But right now he had to study or there was no way he would be allowed to go to the camp in Tokyo. He had to go.

There was no way the boy would miss the camp, no way. His pride was on the line here and if it comes down to it he will even beg Tsukishima to teach him.

Hinata had somehow convinced Kageyama to study which wasn’t difficult because they did share the same desire to go to Tokyo. But stingy Tsukishima had to decline their desire to study, Hinata was annoyed. English was his weakest subject and he couldn’t risk failing any subject and that beanpole wouldn’t help them. 

Hinata was mid-rant to Kageyama about Tsukishima when he spotted Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi! Could you teach us English?”

Hinata hoped Yamaguchi could be their saviour. Hinata's heart was about to break when he was the apologetic expression forming on Yamaguchi’s face.

“Sorry you guys”

The freak duo groaned.

Yamaguchi felt bad and then an idea sparked in him “hey, do you guys remember the new girl who is trying out for the manager post”. Hinata and Kageyama nodded “she said she was in class 5, so is Jin” Yamaguchi continued “why dont you both try asking them?”.

Hinata’s eyes widened in realisation “Thank-you! Yamaguchi!” he said before running towards class 1-5 alongside Kageyama by his side. They had to get something done before lunch got over.

Jin and Asuka were done with their lunch, Asuka was munching on Yakisoba bread.

“Ka-chan...”  
“Hmm?”  
“Ya gonna eat all that by yerself”  
“No”  
“Can I ha-”  
“-No.”

Yachi sighed, this was a common occurrence. Yachi wondered were all set of twins like this?

“~Hitoka-chan~ what are ya worryin’ yer pretty head about?” 

Asuka grinned resting her head on her hands and looking at Yachi straight in the eyes. Yachi felt her cheeks heat up, Asuka always teased her! It wasn’t fair how flustered this would leave her.

“Nothing!” Yachi replied. She hoped that Asuka would drop it, luckily for the blonde a certain freak duo came in through the door.

“Hey guys” Jin greeted “you both sure make a loud entrance”

Kageyama felt his cheeks redden, he knew that Jin was teasing but it was embarrassing.

Hinata seemed to have an apologetic look and looked around to see whether he had disturbed anyone, fortunately finding on one who gave him the stink eye he went to the table where the trio was seated.

“Yachi-san, Jin-kun would you both please help us with English?”

Yachi nodded “I can’t be the best but I will help both of you”. Jin couldn’t leave this opportunity to tease “Tobio-kun aren’t ya suppose’ ta ask?” he drawled out his Kansai dialect.

Hinata elbowed the taller boy “you should ask too!”

“Please help us!”

“Hai hai”

Asuka rolled her eyes, Jin could be so childish sometimes.

Kageyama and Hinata were about to pull out chairs to sit around them when Asuka got up from her place in front of Yachi “one of ya can sit here” she still held the quarter eaten yakisoba bread.

“Thanks!” Hinata took her spot, while Kageyama sat in front of Jin. Asuka noticed the slight blush on Tobio’s face, she sighed. She wasn’t gonna sit for this and she could not definitely finish the bread. 

“Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama looked at her, Asuka shoved the bread into his mouth. Kageyama froze. 

Asuka smiled “study hard...” and she turned at Hinata, “I’ll give ya bread next time Sho-chan, see ya guys at practice.” Asuka left with a wave of her hand.

Jin pouted, “She could have given me the bread… I paid for it.”

All Kageyama could comprehend was indirect kiss indirect kiss indirect kiss indi-

“Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama looked up at Yachi who was about to begin explaining. He had to stop thinking about it.

Practise that evening was hectic. Asuka’s brain was beginning to hurt writing so many notes. She had literally written done points where each and every member could improve. She wanted this team to be invincible… well that was exaggerating it but she had to try and God forbid she did not try her best.

She had to prove to herself that Ayato no longer controlled her life.

Asuka was observing Yamaguchi, he seemed to be struggling with the serve. Asuka made her easy to the freckled boy.

“Tadashi-kun?”

Yamaguchi who hadn’t noticed the shorter girl approaching him was startled.

“Ne, Asuka-chan?”

Asuka smiled trying to ease the boy “I noticed ya are havin’ trouble with the run-up invloin’ yer serve.”

Yamaguchi was disappointed, was it that obvious? He sighed “I guess I have a long way to go.”

Yamaguchi had always looked up to Tsukishima and being the only first-year not on the starting line-up was a fact that only rubbed the fact that he wasn’t good enough. He just wanted to stand on the same stage as the others.

Yamaguchi also liked the short girl, she wasn’t a player but still had a great influence on the team. He was further on good terms with her, they often discussed their homework together and she could hold her own against Tsukki!

Asuka chuckled “yeah, but you’d reach there faster than you’d think”. Yamaguchi smiled.

“So where are you troubled?”

“I dont know how many steps I need to take for a run-up”

Asuka knew that was difficult, the run-up is one of the most important parts of the serve. 

Asuka pondered for a second before she began “why don’t ya try the longest distance and then try with the shortest distance?”

“Huh?”

“More like, you’ll know the maximum distance ya need and the ‘east distance ya need for a good run-up”

“But that’s gonna take a long time!”

Asuka grinned “Tadashi-kun, everything great takes a long time”

Yamaguchi nodded, she had a point “Asuka-chan, would you help me?”

“I thought ya would never ask!”

The exams weren’t easy. No, sir, it wasn’t.

Asuka wanted to rip her hair out by the end of the day, she wondered if the schooling system was made to torture kids and make them contemplate their decisions to stay alive.

It wasn’t fair how calm Tsukishima looked while writing the exams, Asuka wondered if she would be able to piss him off? She probably would. Yamaguchi looked more or less like she felt. 

Asuka wouldn’t admit it but the girl was actually worried about Hinata and Kageyama, she was the best out of the six in math and she was in charge of teaching the freak duo math. 

Let’s assume she was more stressed about their paper than hers. Sigh.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter which speaks about the past of the twins.

The Inarizaki VBC had just concluded for the week and the third years had officially retired. Kita Shinsuke was named the new captain and Ojiro Aran the vice-captain. Kita’s grandmother had invited the rest of the boys left on the team over for dinner.

They were approaching the end of the academic year and the second years were mentally preparing themselves for the mayhem they’ll have to deal with from now on.

Akagi could already feel his lifespan grow shorter.

The first years and soon-to-be second years were ecstatic that they were no longer gonna be the youngest anymore. Finally, they would be exempted from clean-up duty.

It was peaceful and one must know peace never lasts with the Inarizaki Volleyball club.

“Fin’lly the school finishes t’morrow and then we‘re free! ” Atsumu cheered, he loved volleyball but classes were an exception. He hated those with a passion.

“I wish I could be free of ya.” Osamu deadpanned to his twin’s antics for good.

Atsumu snapped “What didja say ya scrub?!”. Osamu couldn’t ever indulge his joy now, could he? Arsehole.

The rest of them sighed. Here we go again.

Aran was glaring at the twins in hopes that they get the message before Shinsuke got involved.

“Atsumu, Osamu we're approachin’ my place ‘n I ‘expect ya both to behave yerselves.” Kita broke the fight before it even began “I don't want Granny to think that the Inarizaki volleyball team consists of a bunch of hooligans”

Aran’s glare softened, he was touched how much Shinsuke cared about how his Granny viewed the club. He had visited Yumie-san along with the other second years before and he could definitely see where Kita got his caring nature from.

Atsumu and Osamu withered standing in their spots. Kita was way shorter than them, but their newly appointed captain’s cold logic has always terrified everyone.

“Pussies.” Suna commented with a low tone, trying his best to lower his voice so that he is not caught by Kita but at the same time he couldn’t stop himself.

Gin snorted “‘Yer one to talk.”

Suna glared at his friend, who just looked away snickering.

The team had almost reached the Kita household.

“Shin-chan!”

A girl who came out nowhere and slammed her body against the so-called cold male who was just in the middle of reprimanding the second years about an argument they had gotten into. 

Everyone froze, it was almost comical how all their eyes widened slowly. Who on earth would be brave enough to tackle Mr No-Gaps-Kita-Shinsuke into a full-blown bear hug?!

“Shinsuke-kun!” a much taller boy, greeted while walking out of the Kita household. 

Kita wore a warm smile, now the rest of Inarizaki were openly gawking. Atsumu had a feeling that the newcomer looked awfully familiar.

“I didn’t ‘now ya both were’ comin’ today” was that happiness in Kita’s tone? Suna thought this was all a dream. Kita did not showcase emotions, no he did not. They were gonna lose it. All of them were.

The boy laughed “Yeah, school ended a day early” he continued “Ka-chan wanted to see granny, so Nii-chan drove us here”

“Oh… is Kazuya-kun here too?”

The boy shook his head “He left a while ago, he said he’ll be back tomorrow though”

Suna watched the exchange. They were probably related… cousins? He sneaked in a look at Kita, who most of the team was trying to avoid looking. He still held a firm hand over the girl’s shoulder, the girl… Ka-chan was it? Was still hugging Kita-san at the waist almost protectively.

It was weird seeing Kita-san this affectionate.

The shameless twins were still gawking Kita-san. No words coming out of their mouth. Suna had never seen the twins speechless. 

The girl finally pulled off Kita. She had a bright smile on her face, the rest of the team watched as Kita warmly gazed at her...

The said girl was tiny and that was Atsumu being generous. She was barely up till Kita-san’s shoulder and Kita-san was one of the shorter members of the club.

The girl looked at him and then looked at Osamu, he felt this annoying feeling that she was judging ‘em. He watched her face morph into disgust. 

If the disgust wasn’t aimed at him, he would have called her cute.

“Ew… twins.”

“Excuse me!” Atsumu began. 

Kita sighed “Ka-chan, yer a twin too.”

Atsumu watched as Ka-chan pouted “That’s the worst part.”

“Excuse me!” this time it was the boy who complained, “I’m a great twin!”

“Ya tell yerself that”

Aran deadpanned. He really did not want to be associated with another pair but he was genuinely confused about who these kids were, well the girl looked like a kid. Kita seemed to have caught on to Aran’s confusion.

“Ka-chan, Jin-kun; ya both should introduce yourselves” 

The new addition froze for a second before the boy began “Hello, I’m Kazama Jin and that,” he pointed at the girl, “Is my sister, Asuka.”

“I’m Kazama Asuka”

Both bowed at the crowd “Nice to meet you!”

“So you both are twins?” Suna asked for confirmation.

Asuka scowled “I wish I wasn’t”

“Ka-chan!”

The Inarizaki VBC entered the Kita household following politely behind the cousins. Osamu had never seen Kita look so warmly at someone, a hint of a smile always on his lips. Osamu could see reason though, the girl was indeed adorable, she still had her baby fat, making her cheeks incredibly chubby, also she wasn’t on the skinny side… which added to her overall cuteness. 

Osamu found her very very cute.

He made sure though, that he did not look at her direction too much, Asumu always had a sixth sense when it came to teasing Osamu and he did not want to risk Suna into that now either.

Not to mention the boy wasn’t any less attractive but he could see the resemblance between Jin and Kita-san. Both of them had that cool aura but only Jin was more expressive. He too had that baby fat but much less than his sister… he was definitely on his way from being a cute kid to a handsome male.

But there was something bugging him. Jin looked awfully familiar. Like Osamu should know who he is but he doesn’t remember.

“Ya know ‘Tsumu, Jin-kun looks awfully familiar”

Atsumu blinked at his brother.

Now that Osamu had mentioned it, Atsumu was glad. He too had thought the boy looked familiar but had pushed the thoughts behind… no way he would have met Kita-san’s cousin and forgot. But there was this underlying fact… why did his name sound familiar too.

“Hey, Aran-kun, Ya know that boy?” Atsumu asked Aran if the twins thought he looked familiar than Aran must definitely know the boy.

Aran looked at Atsumu, only to see Osamu also looking at him with the same inquisitive eyes.

“I’m surprised that you both don’t recognise him”

The twins looked at each other.

“Should we?” they chanted at the same time.

“Come to think about it” Aran wondered out loud “Jin-kun does give off a completely different aura when he is on court… not to mention it his hair used to be shorter and ya could see his forehead better” Aran clapped his hands together “That’s probably why ya both can’t recognise him!” 

“Ya seem to have a crush Aran-kun” Akagi teased.

Aran’s dark cheeks heated up “No! No no” he began flailing his arms around “He is a really good player”  
“Still sounds like love Aran”

“... that’s childish Akagi”

Akagi just shrugged going on ahead with Oomimi and Gin into the dining room. Aran looked at the twins who had matching deep scowls on their faces, only Atsumu’s was deeper… like he couldn’t believe that he forgot a really good player who could be a potential threat.

Suna was plain amused.

Before Aran could say anything.

“Will ya’ll come in” Kita came to get them “Granny has put the tea, I wouldn’t want it to get cold”

There were a total of eleven people around a fairly large kotatsu. Kita sat between Asuka and his grandmother, Jin sat in between Asuka and Aran. The rest of the Inarizaki members around them.

Asuka noticed the squint eye Miya Atsumu was giving her brother every now and then. She almost rolled her eyes but she was sure Shinsuke won’t be appreciative of her actions.

She was honestly surprised that neither of them had figured out where they had seen Jin before. But he did look different now and the last time they had met was over a year ago at the nationals.

Asuka though that Atsumu would combust if he thought anymore.

Thankfully Jin spoke, “How were the Nationals?” he didn’t exactly ask anyone in particular like the question was directed to the entire team.

“It was good” Aran answered “we managed to make it to the top eight”

“We would have done better!”

Kita glared at Atsumu, the boy still sore about their loss to Shiratorizawa.

“I did hear that ya lot lost to Wakatoshi-kun” Asuka commented “This year’s Shiratorizawa team was strong” she seemed to have lost in her thoughts “But next year they would have lot of hols in their defence…...”

“Ka-chan yer rambling again”

Asuka glared at her brother as if it was his fault that she went off-topic.

“Ya both play?” Suna asked.

Asuka shook her head “I don’t” she pointed at Jin “He does”

“What position do ya play and where?!”

“Atsumu” Kita warned “Dont raise yer voice”

“Sorry Kita-san”

Jin smiled “We’ve played against each other Atsumu-san… last year during the nationals” Jin paused for a sec, “I think we beat ya guys...”

“Quater-finals”

Jin sheepishly looked at his sister “Yer memory is creepy”

She shrugged. Not a care in the world, sipping her tea occasionally making conversion with Yumie-san.

“You are the current ace of Shiratorizawa Junior High!” Osamu recognised him and then he looked at the girl “You were called the eagle taction!”

Asuka blinked at the attention on her, a blush rising up her cheeks but that didn’t cut any of the sarcasm down.

“Great job Sherlock”

“Ka-chan”

“Sorry Shin-chan”

Asuka was petting a stray cat in the KIta household’s backyard “Arent ya the prettiest cat in the world” she was enjoying the cat’s attention, picking it up and giving it occasional kisses.

The rest of the boys were still in the Kotatsu, watching the younger girl play with the black cat. Even the stoic Oomimi had to admit it, it was adorable.

Asuka had gotten bored with the volleyball conversation and excused herself. Kita and Jin had gone to help YUmie-san in the kitchen.

Kita walked into the room, he toom in the scene. The twins and Suna froze, they knew hat look. The infamous Kita-san’s ‘I’m not amused’ look, they thought they were in trouble until the trio checked his line of sight…. At Asuka?

Kita sighed.

Inarizaki VBC was in shock. Kita frigging sighed!

“Ka-chan arent ya allergic to cats”

Asuka froze, still petting the cat slowly “...Maybe?”

A crash came from the kitchen.

“Ka-chan, ya wanna die?!”

“Screw ya Jin!”

Aran sighed, thank the Gods above that this pair of twins did not live in Hyogo. He did not think he would survive this… they seemed more chaotic and that was saying something.

No wonder Kita was so good with the Miya twins.


End file.
